lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of a Hobbit
The Adventures of a Hobbit is a novel that is set a few years after the events of The Lord of the Rings ''and is set in an alternate universe and features the adventures of young Hobbit MermiachHarwich . Plot It is the Fourth Age and Middle-earth is finally in peace until King Rhaegel is murdered in his sleep and now a new corrupted King has taken over Middle-earth and does not agree with the Dwarf or Elvish ways and has declared war on them, The Dwarves are quick to react (because of their tempers) and The Elves try to negotiate with the Dwarves and Humans but fail and now it has turned into a Civil War. Back in The Shire a young Hobbit named Mermiach Harwich is at his Coming of Age party and is celerbrates. A few weeks later he is visited by 5 Elves: Findecáno Elensar the leader, Lenwë Pallanén the oldest and wisest Elf, Golradir Telrúnya the muscle, Nienna Elessarë the sister of Findekandir and the reasoner and Eärendur Eärfalas the comedian and youngest (Age 106). They ask for Mermiach's help and explain about the Civil War and how they need a Hobbit to remind them how peace once was and that a Hobbit (Frodo Baggins) did bring peace to Middle-earth, Mermiach declines and slams the door in their face but then opens it and asks where he starts. Mermiach brings all his equipment with him and a Dagger for protection, as they are riding to Rivendell they are ambushed by hungry Goblins, Mermiach is knocked on consious and the 5 Elves must now protect him, he later on wakes up in Rivendell and is amazed at the beauty of it, later on they all arive at a meetig to bring news that the Elves have found a Hobbit, the Elves forge a weapon for Mermiach suitable for his size and light to fight with. After the Hobbit and 5 Elves leave Rivendell to make their way to the Battle site of the Civil War which is all the way on the other side of Middle-earth at Ibon's Hill. Later on they camp for the night but Mermiach cannot sleep because of sounds he's hearing from the distance he woke up and went to investigate but Eärendur hears him and follows Mermiach, the 2 find an Orc pack roasting a Goblin. Suddenly Mermiach stands on a stick and it breaks, the Orcs hear it and attack The young Hobbit and Elf, with no sword training whatsoever Mermiach loses his sword and with Eärendur being outnumbered was unable to protect Mermiach so they both were captured and were going to be eaten by the Orcs until the 4 Elves came to their rescue and kill the Orcs. The next day Mermiach asks Eärendur if he will help him become a better swordsman, Eärendur happily agrees. Many months later, Mermiach is now a better swordsman thanks to his new Elf friend after that they encounter many creatures and foes like Orcs, Goblins, Trolls and Great Spiders. Finally they arrive at the battle site. And Mermiach goes into action and explains why they should stop fighting and resume peace but Mermiach fails miserably and the War gets worse, now the Hobbit and the 5 Elves must defeat or kill the corrupted King so the fighting can stop they succeed but at a cost...The death of Eärendur, he died by sacrificing himself for Mermiach when he was attacked by the King. Weeks later, Eärendur is buried at Rivendell with his father. After that Mermiach goes back to Hobbiton/ The Shire and resumes his old life. A many, many years later Mermiach is now married and has 2 children: The 33-Year old Gerbulas Harwich and 29-Year-old Bolo Harwich and Mermiach's wife is Cora Harwich, An Elf arrived at their door and offers them a life at the Undying Lands and the Hobbit family agree. Trivia * A 3 part movie adaption is in the works to be written and directed by Peter Jackson *This was considered the best book of all time *A video game adaption will be of this book *LEGO is currently working on some sets for ''The Adventures of a Hobbit and after the film trilogy is released they plan on making a LEGO video game *All the main characters are new characters